1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a light source module and a backlight unit including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) have been of great importance in the field of information display technology. LCDs are display devices which include liquid crystal molecules interposed between a pair of glass substrates, and display information by applying power via a power supply on or below the glass substrates so as for the liquid crystal molecules to emit light.
Since LCDs cannot emit light by themselves but merely are light-receiving devices which display an image by adjusting the transmittance of light incident thereupon from an external source, an additional device for applying light to a liquid crystal panel, i.e., a backlight unit, is needed.
Light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), which emit light in response to a current flowing thereto, have been increasingly popular as a light source for the backlight unit of an LCD. LEDs have been widely used for applications such as lighting devices, electric signs, and backlight units for display devices due to their long lifetime, low power consumption, rapid response speed, and excellent initial driving properties, making rapid inroads into various other applications.
In the case of using an LED light source, quantum dot materials may be used to improve a purity of colors. Quantum dot materials emit light while excited electrons transition from a conduction band to a valence band. Even quantum dots that are formed of the same material may have different wavelengths according to their particle sizes. Since the smaller the quantum dots, the shorter the wavelength of light emitted by the quantum dots, light of a desired wavelength range may be obtained by controlling the size of the quantum dots.